


Dreams

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an "anonymous porn fest" challenge. The prompt was: Phyllis has been dreaming about Gene and Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Phyllis had always liked the peace of the mornings while she finishing her journey to work. Getting through town could be a pain in the arse but it didn’t involve much thought and so gave her chance to recall the dreams she had experienced the night before. Oh yes, she did like these few moments of peace and quiet.

 

 _There was silence in the room as the two of them looked forward. Catching each other’s eyes and recognising the lust filled gaze mirrored there._

 _And almost in one synchronised move, Gene and Annie reach for each other, pressing bodies and lips together._

 _Lips moving softly to start, tongue licking at slightly parted lips, mouths opening, and the kiss deepening as tongues started to slide against one another, exploring the hot warmth of the other._

 

Now at work Phyllis can’t help the slight guilty feeling that washes over her when she sees the two figures from her dream. Oh, they may be in the usual group, mingling with the Boss, Carling and Skelton, but all she can see is them. The imposing bulk of the Guv barrelling his way through the door and the slight swing of Annie’s hips as she follows behind.

 

 _Annie’s hips swaying as she unbuttons and slips off her skirt which joins her blouse on the floor._

 _Her confident hands reaching forward, flowing smoothly over his forearms and then down the chest undoing the buttons on the pale blue shirt._

 _The shirt and then the vest are shed, and Annie runs her hands over the newly exposed skin._

 _Reaching down to cup the bulge in Gene’s trousers she leans against him and drags her tongue round the shell of his ear. And then, breathing softly over his cheek, she swiftly undoes the trousers; removing them and the underwear in one move._

 _Gene then reaches out, runs his hands over goose pimpled skin, and slowly unhooks Annie’s white lace bra._

 

Shaking her head Phyllis pulls herself out of her reverie and sets about working. No time for day dreaming when there is so much to do and looking over the duty shift rota takes up most of the dead time on the desk. It is a strangely quiet morning, relatively few officers bringing anyone in. She holds the door for PC Gallagher who is trying to carry too many files, and on the other side of the door she can hear him groan when he drops the files all over the floor.

 

 _Gentle moans issued from Annie’s lips as Gene gently runs his tongue over her nipples, one after the other, until they gradually tautened._

 _Waiting for the moans to get more desperate he then hooks his thumbs over the top of her knickers and slowly draws them down._

 _Standing up they press their bodies flush together, each revelling in feeling the heat of the other’s flesh._

 _Guiding Annie down to the floor Gene then pulls her thighs apart. Settling between them he grasps her hips tightly._

 _Another kiss, Annie’s hands clutching the nape of his neck, Gene’s moving teasingly between her legs._

 

Phyllis hears a clatter behind her as one of the new WPCs appears juggling a plate of biscuits and two mugs of tea. Turning round, she takes her tea, says thank you, and lets herself be distracted by the questions that the WPC has for her. Finished drinking she goes back to trying to concentrate on the discharge sheets. Just a few minutes later she hears the weather get worse. It starts to rain, a soft patter against the pavement, and the wind blows against the window panes.

 

 _A quick motion and Gene is inside Annie now and they are both breathing heavily as their whole bodies brush against each other._

 _Off sync movements to start with but soon they find a rhythm with Gene thrusting forward and Annie pushing down._

 _Hands stroking every inch of skin they can reach and lust filled groans and whimpers from both mouths._

 _Gene’s hips starting to move raggedly and with more force as the arousal builds between them._

 _Sweat slick skin glistening as they writhe together. Annie comes with an ecstatic expression while Gene sucks on the pulse point of her neck._

 _Cock driving forward as fast as possible as his climax approaches. And with a sharp thrust he comes panting her name as he does._

 

The door to the building opens with a rush and a shout as Carling and Skelton manhandle a skinhead through them and towards her. Directing them to cell 2 she turns to look for the rest of the team and sees Annie, DI Tyler, and the Guv appear through the door. “Cell 2” she says to Tyler’s querying glance as he strides towards the holding area. And that leaves the two stars of her dreams standing in front of her. Fighting back a flushed gaze she nods at both, smiles at Annie, glares at the Guv for disrupting her day, turns back to her paperwork, and wonders briefly where her dreams might take her tonight.


End file.
